Super Smash Up!
by xxxchazzixxx
Summary: THE MOST POINTLESS STORY EVER! My first story! All the brawlers stay in a mansion for 6 months and try to win 5 million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story so I hope you guys enjoy!

**The Start of the Smash**

"I'm not sure this is worth it…"

Marth stared blankly at Ike.

"Not worth it!? Are you kidding? If we win this we get 5 million dollars!"

"But is it worth nearly getting blown up!" Ike screamed

"We're not going to get _blown up!_ It's perfectly safe. Just a good old fashion fighting tournament. And don't forget we get to live in a mansion for the next 6 months!" Marth got so carried away with his dream that he lost his footing and tripped right into a lamp post. Blood started oozing out of his nose.

"See! Tha- that's a sign! Im sure of it" but in the end Ike couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" He said with an embarrassed look spread all across his face.

* * *

The main hall of the mansion stretched out wide. When empty this room would be the most loneliest place around but not tonight as the hall was roaring with people making conversation. A massive square table sat in the middle covered in snacky foods and beverages.

Marth and Ike slowly made their way into this vast room and observed all those around them.

"Well its lucky we came together so we wont be lonely" Ike exclaimed. He turned to look at Marth.. err well I suppose now it was a wall… Marth was scurrying along to a large crowd of people.

"Crap…"

"Hey guys!" Marth shouted with a big grin on his face.

"EXCUSE ME!! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A SENTENCE!" A voice screamed into Marths ear.

"Peach… No one cares if you were going to buy the pink shoes or the yellow shoes" The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"Well for your information I was deciding between pink and green shoes but as I am a princess and I am rich, I bought both!"

"Tumbleweed…"

"Oh shut up Sonic you prick"

(Hehe! Get it?)

"Anyway... What's your name? Sonic asked a rather confused Marth

"Marth"

Marth looked at everyone in the crowd, many of whom stood in silence and awkwardness as they did know anyone around them. But suddenly out of no where a small... Err pink thing... jumped onto Marth's head. Marth ran around screaming then tripped over many ribbons. He laid there watching the stars float around his head before he finally came back to reality. When he did he instantly saw that same pink blob stand in front of him.

"Hiiiiii!" It said.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Marth screamed.

The life was taken out of the hall as everyone stared at Marth sprawled out on the floor with many types of decorations wrapped around him. The silence eventually came to laughter.

Marth, as quick as he could, ran to the hall doors. After repeatedly tripping over numerous things. He slammed the doors. He slowly started to walk away from the mansion but a voice cried out his name.

"Marth! Where are you going?"

"Oh… Ike. Maybe you were right. It's not worth it."

"Don't be ridiculous, so you got off to a bad start. It can't get any worse. You were the once convincing me to come here."

"I'll think about it." He said and then walked off before Ike could say anything else

* * *

Ike stumbled back into the hall. Still desperate to make friends. He spotted a guy wearing green all over. He was swinging his sword around looking rather bored. Ike continually watched him. The guy in green sat on his own for a long time now. But Ike, being very shy, couldn't find the confidence to attempt to make friends. He gradually stepped close to him but their eyes never met.

"Nice sword" Ike stuttered

"thanks," He replied "Link"

"Huh?"

"My name is Link"

"Oh right. I'm Ike" his eyes were set on the floor as he's shyness took over. "so why aren't you talking to anyone? Did you come on your own?"

"Nah. I came with here with Zelda. She's over there" He pointed towards a girl with long hair and a beautiful dress. "But there's no ways I'm talking to a bunch of girls."

Ike and Link both laughed and talked for ages but were interrupted by a loud booming voice which seemed to come from nowhere. Many eyes searched the room until speakers were spotted near the ceiling. The voice had no personality and was very bland.

"Welcome… AND PREPARE TO DIE!!"

Everyone stood in confusion. A couple of people screamed including Kirby and even Peach fainted.

"Nah. I'm just kidding." Life came into the voice.

Peach came back to consciousness.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Welcome brawlers to the brawl mansion. With in these 6 months I will set out tasks or fights for you to do. However these tasks are not what they seem. Now please look at your designated rooms on the notice board."

Zelda and Samus were the first to look at the board.

"Shit…" Samus said quietly "we're with Peach."

At that instant Peach popped up behind them. "Wow girls! This is going to be fun!"

Samus kicked Peach in the stomach and she flew across the room and landed on snake. Flames lit in snakes eyes and he got out his rocket launcher and shot into any random direction. The rocket curved and shot out through the doors and into the street.

* * *

Meanwhile out on the streets, Marth was walking down a long road. He was fairly depressed. But out of no where a rocket came roaring down the road behind him. Marth let out a girlish scream and started running for his life.

* * *

Snake hid in his cardboard box and Zelda and Samus were giggling uncontrollably. A girls cry was echoing around the room but no one could tell where the cries were coming from, but all they knew was it was getting closer

* * *

Marth kept running but the rocket followed him. Marth saw an open door. He ran towards the opening and did a forward roll into it. Marth got up and saw the brawlers standing there. The rocket zoomed over Marths head. Kirby stared at the rocket with a craving for food. He jumped up into the air and the rocket flew into his mouth. Kirby landed on the floor looking chuffed.

"He's going to blow!" a voice shouted.

"Everyone out!" another screamed

Peach tripped over and fell on her face. "I can't run in these shoes!"

Sonic laughed at her before running into a wall.

They all hid behind tables and anything else they could find then waited for an explosion. Nothing happened. Kirby sat down and gave a large burp and then giggled to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews LFan and Keroanne1  
ILY!!

XOXOX HuGz XOXOX

**The Morning**

Ike woke up slowly but instead of getting out of bed, he just snuggled deeper into the covers as this was the best night's sleep he has had in ages. The bed was so comfy he felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. The birds out side his window were softly cherping a soothing tune. Ike breathed in and closed his eyes as he tried so savour this relaxing moment...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A loud noise surrounded Ike. He screamed and started to kick the covers but he was kicking so hard he fell out of bed. A loud crack sound was made as he hit the floor. His face was screwed up in pain. he opened his eyes to see Marth standing over him with an air horn in hand

"Im so happy you decided to stay" Ike managed to say

Marth grinned.

"so I can KILL YOU"

Marth's grin suddenly changed and he ran out of the room and into the hallway. Ike followed as quickly as he could; completely forgetting that he only has his boxers on. Ike stopped running because he lost Marth. His restless eyes searched around for any sign of Marth. Zelda and Samus started to walk past.

"Nice pants Mike" Samus giggled

"Hey! It's Ike!" he shouted back "Wait... Wha!?" Ike let out a loud gasp as he just noticed his partly naked body.

* * *

Sonic made his way into the kitchen wondering what there was to eat in this place. He went towards the fridge and opened it to find Kirby sitting on the shelf eating the last bit of apple pie.

"I wanted that apple pie" he muttered to himself as he watched Kirby eat the last bit.

Sonic got angry and slammed the fridge door shut leaving Kirby trapped inside. Then he started to rummage around in the cupboards trying to find something to eat. He looked at the many cereal boxes for about 10 minutes before finally deciding that he wanted Lucky Charms. He poured out some cereal and headed back towards the fridge for some milk, where Kirby was still sitting in. Sonic opened the fridge.

"Hiii-" Kirby said before Sonic slammed the fridge door again.

Then he started to eat his cereal. A blue bird came into the kitchen at that point and headed for the fridge aswell.

"Err... I wouldn't do that" Sonic said to him.

"Why not?" Falco replied.

"Not a pretty sight dude... "

* * *

A crowd gathered outside in the gardens. Zelda and Samus curiously went to see what was happening. As they took a closer look they saw Ganondorf standing in the middle shouting and challenging others to fight him.

"Oh it's just Ganondorf trying to show off again." She sighed .

"Let's stay here. I want to see him crash and burn" Samus laughed.

Mario stepped forward and at that instant Ganon lunged forward to punch him but Mario quickly escaped by back flipping over his head. Mario then grabbed Ganon and span him around before throwing him towards the crowd. Quickly, he got control of his body and kicked the floor to launch at Mario. He kicked him and Mario flew out of the circle. Ganon stood up straight and chuckled.

Fox jumped into the ring and zoomed past Ganon. He jumped up behind Ganon's head and struck him as hard as he could which made him fly foward and land on all fours. Fox stood there catching his breath but before he knew Ganon was already racing towards him. He quickly charged a punch, Fox let out a big gasp as a shooting pain ran threw his body. Fox collapsed to the floor holding his stomach. Ganon axed kicked him to the ground knocking fox out. Falco ran into the ring and dragged his friend out before Ganon did any more damage.

Samus was infuriated by this. She rolled into the ring. Ganon laughed at her for being a girl. Big mistake! While Ganon was laughing, Samus charged for him sliding under his feet and kicked him... Well you know where... Let's just say that amour makes a huge difference. As Ganon was clutching his crotch, Samus rolled around him and placed her gun in his face. Ganon fell onto his knees.

"At least girls don't have balls" Samus smirked.

Everyone cheered in unison for Samus.

* * *

That evening Samus was especially hungry. She made her way down into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. There she saw a Kirby-cicle. She stared at it.

"hhhmiiii" A muffled sound came from the Kirby-cicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews LFan and Spirtofwater**

**I Love You Guyzz!!**

**If you guys have any idea or stuff you want to happen please tell me in a review ILY  
**

**2 Fast 2 Sonic**

Everyone in the mansion was haging about down in the lobby area. All making conversation. On the ground floor of the manision. They was so much to do. Many were getting something to eat or playing video games on the massive flat screen TV. Some poeple were playing board games while others were hanging about in the library. Today was a very glooming day and it pretty much rained all morning. If the weather was pleasent, people would have been bustling outside in the swimming pool or playing tennis. But not today, it was far too cold for that.

Toon Link sat playing Mario Galaxy on the Wii. "I wonder what would happen if i left Mario under water." He spoke trying to be as loud as he could.

Mario sat on the sofa beside him hugging a pillow and cringing at the sight of him dying.

"Oops! I fell in to the black hole... and again"

"If you don't shut up i will shove that num-chuck up your animated ass!"

"Oops" Toony said sarcastically. "I just fell into another—"

ANYWAY! Ermm let's... ewww... err.. move on shall we!

* * *

Snake sat in the library opposite MetaKnight. His face sallowed into a book, only there was one thing wrong with this book. It had two eye holes cut out of it. MetaKnight, who was trying to read, tried to ignore this... but failed miserably. Every now and then his eyes would scan up to see if Snake was still there staring at him, but quickly focused his eyes on his book, as he didn't want to make eye contact.

"i can see you." He finally said.

Sanke sat still...

"Don't you have something more interesting to do with your time?"

Again Snake sat still.

"Maybe you could talk to someone or—"

At that moment Snake suddenly got up and threw a ball type thing infront of MetaKnight. MetaKnight look confused at this, but then a puff of smoke exploded from the ball and then MetaKnight collasped into his book. After the smoke cleared Snake sneaked up to MetaKnight and stole his chair and ran off exclaiming "I have invaded your base!"

Ness, who was watching this, approached the knocked-out MetaKnight. With a glass of water in hand. He splashed it on MetaKnights face. He woke up confused and slightly scared.

"Don't worry about that guy. He's a bit crazy and he thinks every where is a warzone." Ness spoke softly.

MetaKnight didn't speak but he nodded as he was still recovering from the shock.

* * *

"Hey. Has anyone seen Ike?" Marth asked the crowd of people in the lobby.

Everyone shook thier heads. No one had seen him since the incident that Marth caused. But at that moment Ike came walking down the stairs wearing a turtle neck sweater and a massive trench coat with about 4 pairs of trousers on. He walked up to Marth and scowled at him.

"Don't you think your exarggerating a bit?" Marth said trying not to laugh.

"No! Thanks to you, I have embarrsed my self infront of everyone!"

At that moment, Snake came running through one door holding a chair above his head and kept laughing to himself. Then he ran out of another door.

"ooooo-kaaay..." They both said

"Well dude I'm sorry. Just chill okay?"

"Well Marth i accept your apology" Ike said in a stuck up way " but I am afraid that my desision is final. If i so desire to wear alot of clothing then I shall." He walked away quickly, tripping on his dragged clothing in the process.

A moment later Sonic rushed up to him and handed him a note. He didnt say a word. Marth barely had time to take the not let alone talk to Sonic as he rushed away again. Marth opened the note.

Meet mee in ma room at 3

Nock 3 timez

Marth thought to himself_ wow Sonic is bad at writing._ But then another thought came to mind. _Why does he want me to come to his room? Is he... gay? And does he fancy me or something? I mean i know i am pretty fit and gorgeous, hey i mean who can resist me! My hair is always perfect and-_

(Slaps Marth)

_Ow! Err i meani wonder why he wants me to come to his room... i will see him at 3_

**3 o clock**

Marth approached his door uneasily. What was he going to do? He knocked 3 times and the door slowly opened. The room was pitch black. Marth stuck his head in the door way. "Sonic?" he called. But there was no reply. Suddenly a fist grabbed him and pulled him into the room and the door slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks spritofwater, LinkwithRedSox and LFan for reading and reviewing!**

Oh and this Chapter is dedicated to spirtofwater who help me with the ideas! I LOVE YOU! here have a cookie! :P

**OH ANNDD! i've started naming my chapter after films from chapter 3+ Who ever guesses the film name first wins more cookies :D looool XD**

**AND FINALLY any more ideas? plz post in reviews! This story is for you guys!**

**ok now for the chapter! this one is longer than usual :D WOOP**

**Irrational Treasure**

Marth tripped into the room and got pulled under the bed. It was still pitch black and the room felt moist and very hot. But then a torch light flashed on and beamed into Marth's eyes which made him jump up, hitting his head on the bed before falling back down again. His eyes then adjusted to the light. A figure was made then it turned into a familiar face. Sonic. He was clutching an old ragged book on one hand. He came closer to Marth.

"Were you followed?" He asked

"I don't think so" Marth replied

"Good. Then i can show you this" Sonic rolled onto his side and his hand drifted down below his waist. It was so dark Marth couldn't tell what he was doing but he guessed. He shut his eyes tight and wasn't sure what to do.

"Sorry, i just had an itch on my leg. Anyway I wanted to show you this." He pulled out the book and opened it to a map. Marth gave a sigh of relief. He went to look at the page and looked at it for a while but couldn't figure out what it was. Sonic sensed his confusion.

"It's a treasure map." The blue hegdehog whispered.

"A treasure map?" Marth shouted out loudly

"Shhh! We don't want the whole world to know do we? If you help me find it we can split the loot fifty, fifty."

"You can't be serious. I bet it's all a hoax."

"aww please! I just wanted my best friend in the whole wide world to help me. Pwreety Pweeze." Sonic gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes. Marth tried to resist but in the end he gave in.

"Oh alright!" He finally said.

"Yay! I'll get to work on our code names! Ooo! And we'll have walkie talkies and everything!"

"Fine. Fine!" Marth shouted with an annoyance sense in his voice. "What what do we have to do first?"

"Let's see... It says here; _Journey out to where the bees and flowers meet and search towards Hell."_

"What the hell?" Marth exclaimed before silently laughing to himselft about the irony he had just created.

Sonic and Marth thought about this for a long time. But Sonic then came to a conclusion.

"Well the bees and flowers meet in the gardens right? And Hell is protraied as down below. Maybe we have to dig in the gardens?"

"If we go there now we will just attract attension. We should go after dark."

Sonic nodded at this. "So about those code names?"

* * *

It was a dark night and just about everyone had gone to bed. Marth was dressed in complete black so it was rather difficult for him so be seen. He crept behind a wall and crouched down. There was a light breeze that night that made Marth hair flow gently in the wind. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and a voice started booming out of it.

"BlueFlash to thumbsucker. Is the coast clear? Over."

"Sonic! I am not replying to that name!" Marth spoke angrily.

"Fine. BlueFlash to FannyRash"

"Sonic!" Marth shouted even more angrier than last time. "My name is NightShade! And yes the coast is clear"

A second later Sonic rushed towards him which made Marth jump in the air about 2 feet. He caught his breath and both of them started heading out into the middle of the gardens carrying shovels. They started to dig quietly until they both heard a massive CLUNK. They digged with their hands and saw a metal vault door on the ground. Without saying a word they opened the vault and climbed down into what looked like a massive sweage pipe. They fell into some unidentifiable slugde. Rats were running around looking for something to eat and once they caught sight of these two unknown creatures they fled and hid. Sonic saw these and exclaimed that they were "gross" and other word such as "ick" and "eww" seeped out of his mouth. Marth was tempted to tell him they were related! But in the end he didn't have the heart to. They continued walking when they spotted a huge door which didn't seem to open no matter how much they pushed it.

"How are we supposed to get through this?" Marth wiped away swear from his forehead.

Sonic got out his torch and flashed it onto the door. The word PULL was inscribed onto it.

"Oh..." Marth looked embarrased .

They pulled the door and it opened at once to a beautiful hallway covered in candles and a gold light shone around the room. Royal red cloth hung from the ceiling and a chest sat at the end of this hall. Marth and Sonic ran up to the chest but an electric shield stopped them from advancing any further. An earthquake shook the room violently until a stone rose up in the middle of the room. Sonic and Marth fell to the floor but when it stopped they cautiously approached the stone. Ingraved in the stone was a message. Sonic read it aloud.

"Only one of thee can pass through to the riches that await. However the other must be defeaten in a battle."

Two rods fell from the abyss which was the roof of this hall and fell into the hands of Marth and Sonic. On these rods a button was located. They both pressed this button at the same time and two beams of light appeared from the top of the rods. The two fighters knew what they had to do. Marth got out his sword and held it in the other hand. Sonic started stretching his legs as if he was about to run a race. A loud voice shouted the word "Fight" andso they both started racing towards each other. Marth took a swing with his light saber but Sonic dodged this easily and ran behind Marth. Marth kicked his leg back which flew right into Sonic face and sent him flying across the room. Sonic took no delay in getting up and heading back for Marth but Marth was ready for him. He started 

swinging both his sword around in spirals to stop Sonic from getting close to him. However sonic had an idea. From his pocket he grabbed a chaos emerald and shouted out "Chaos Control" which froze time for him. Marth stood like a statue for Sonic. First he stole his sword and snapped it in half. Second he stole his light saber for himself. And third, Sonic couldn't resist pulling his trousers down to his ankles. He stepped back and awaited time to continue. When it did Marth tripped over as his pants were down below his knees. He tried to get up but Sonic held the light sabers close to his head.

"Winner!" That same voice shouted.

The electric shield dissapeared and Sonic stepped up to the chest. He opened it. Marth sat down on the floor watching Sonic and wondered what the treasure would be.

"WOW!!" Sonic screamed. "Look at this hat!!" He turned around towards Marth wearing a Party hat that you would find out of a christmas cracker.

"WHAAAAAAAT!? IS THAT IT!?" Marth screamed louder.

Sonic stood there looking at his hat with excitment and glee while Marth collasped on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm still thinking of a title for this chapter but im stuck P**

**anyway my new champer have fun!**

**??**

Zelda lay on the grass peacefully in the gardens. She sighed in boredom and stared at the sky while fluffy clouds wisped past. She sat up and looked at the mansions tower that stretched high and perched on top was a massive clock. Every couple of minutes she would turn to in impatiently. But finally a boy dressed in green came over to her and sat beside her.

"It's been ages since we have had any time together... Alone" Link said seductively. However Zelda didn't notice it.

"Well I suppose I've been spending a long time with Samus. She is so funny and sweet and kind."

"Lets not talk about her. We have some catching up to do." Link put his hand on Zelda knee. But Zelda was uneasy.

"Link, we need to talk."

"We can talk in my room" he winked at Zelda.

"Link. We need to break up.

"In my bed... Wait! What?" he shouted snapping out of it. "You're breaking up with me" His voice was high pitched and tears started to form in his eyes. "I thought we had something special! I thought you loved me! What did I do wrong? I can change!"

Zelda looked down at the floor. "It's not you. It's me."

"Please. We can make this work. Not matter what the problem is!"

"The thing is we can't make it work because I have fallen for Samus. I love her." She paused "I'm a Lesbian."

"So you two are an item now?" Link turned away as Zelda stood up.

"Yes, I am so sorry Link" Zelda rested her hand on his shoulder and walked away. Leaving Link in tears as she was the first he had ever loved.

But then Link started to hear a muffled laughter. He studied it for a while then went over to the bushes to find a wolf lying in the middle holding his mouth trying not to laugh. When he saw Link his laughter just seemed to increase.

"What are you doing?" Link asked as he was confused.

"A girl just left you for another girl! Haha" the wolf replied.

Link was very annoyed and this and stormed off towards the mansion.

"Hey, Hey! Come back! I'm sorry. Please!" The wolf screamed after him. Link turned around to see the wolf stumbling over to him. "I'm sorry... Wanna be friends?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah why not? My names Link. And you are?"

"Wolf"

"Well that's not hard to remember" Link mumbled but Wolf didn't seem to hear it. "So what now? I'm single and there are only three girls in this place. And now since two have got together that leaves... Eurgh! Peach." Link cringed at the thought of seeing that big headed, bragging drama queen. He'd rather lick the inside of a toilet after twenty people have dumped their crap in it and forgot to flush than to kiss her.

"Have you considered... other options?" Wolf said with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smirk on his face.

Link looked confused but then his eyes widened at Wolf. "Wolf? Are you-"

"Bi" He replied bluntly. "I'll hit anything." Wolf looked Link up and down with a smile. Link felt a little bit uncomfortable. Wolf laughed jokily and Link realised that it was a joke... Or was it?

"Just get on with the story please!"

Alright Link! Keep your knickers on! Shesh!

"No I won't! This story is shit!"

Excuse me? Do you wanna try saying that again?

"This story is shi-"

Link suddenly bust out in flames and ran around in circles. He then tripped over broke his nose. Then from out of the blue a big piano fell down on him. But then a stamped of hippos ran over him. So Link do you want to repeat that?

"No..." Link said with a hump

Good. Now back into the story.

"Ooh Barbeque" Said wolf picking a piece of charcoal off Link who turned to face Wolf with a very big frown.

* * *

In the mansion games room, Marth, Sonic, Kirby and Snake were playing monopoly.

"Ha-Ha! Go to jail Snake!" Sonic giggled.

Flames lit in Snakes eyes. He stood up angrily and got his gun ready to fire at Sonic but Marth cut in and spoke very softly to Snake. "Do you need another time out on the naughty step Snake?" He sat back down slowly mumbling word that no-one could make of. Kirby then picked up the dice and rolled. He moved his piece.

"Check-mate!" he shouted

"Wrong game! Do we have to go over this every time it's your turn?" Sonic yelled

"Oh... Bingo!"

"Oh my god! Wrong game!"

"Pajinlogi!"

Everyone looked confused and muttered "What is he on?"

"You never play pajinlogi? You weird!"

Marth slouched down. He was so bored. After a very, very long game, he picked up his sword and went to the training room. He threw his sword about in such a stylish way. He jumped about, practising his aerial attack. He didn't even notice Peach standing in the doorway watching him.

"You're amazing" she spoke softly but even that scared Marth as he wasn't expecting anyone to be watching him.

"Oh thanks. It's nothing really. Just a couple of practise swings." Peach walked closer to him and for a moment their eyes met, but only for a brief second. They could feel something but this something was unknown. They both looked away shyly at the same time. They came closer too each other and closed their eyes and came closer and closer until...


End file.
